You Got A Date
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Draco leaned back against the wall he cheesiest of grins plastered on his face. "Mate you got a date with your girlfriend. It's not that unnatural," Blaise snorted at his friends expression. "Blaise let him look happy, this date will happen before curfew," Daphne squealed.


Author's Note: While I ship Hermione with anyone who is not Ron (and even that can be debatable depending on the fic), there is one ship I will always cherish more than any other. When I first found fanfiction back in Jr. High, the first story I found under completed was a Dramione one. So Dramione will always be my Main pairing so I present you with my first story of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if so Ron Weasley would have ended up with Luna Lovegood.  
>~~~<p>

"No!" Hermione said not even looking up from her book. Ron and Harry shared a look from where they stood in front of her wondering why she knew they were going to ask her something.

"But Mione we haven't even asked you yet," Ron sputtered looking at. Snapping her thick tome shut with a sigh Hermione looked up at her two best friends. "Well whatever you ask I'm sure I won't like it," she told them narrowing her eyes.

"You've already heard haven't you?" Harry said looking from Ron to Hermione. "The portraits are gossips," Hermione said crossing her arms. "Then please Mione help us!" Ron said sending her a pleading look.

"No. You want me to talk to Malfoy just so you can switch practice times. I don't see a point to doing it," Hermione told him. "But Mione we need practice to be tomorrow in the morning," Ron pleaded again sticking his clutched hands right in front of her face.

Hermione arched a brow and shared a look with Harry over Ron's head. He gave her a small smile knowing what she was thinking. Rolling her eyes Hermione pushed Ron's hands out if her face.

"First tell me why it is imperative for you to have practice in the morning, and not in the afternoon," she told him. Blushing to his ears Ron took a moment to think about what he would say.

"Well you see the balls tomorrow," he began. Hermione nodded waiting for him to continue. "Us blokes on the quidditch team thought that since we all don't have dates we could practice a bit later. You know no one to dress up for and pick up," Ron fumbled through his explanation.

"Seems like a decent plan what's the problem now?" Hermione asked him. "Ron got himself a date," Harry interrupted.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, taking in Ron's red ears and Harry's bitten back laugh. "Oh really. Who?" She asked purely out of curiosity. "Well-" Ron began what would be a long ramble.

"Luna," Harry interrupted again. Hermione grinned widely at both her boys. "Oh Ron that's wonderful!" She said jumping up off the chair. Harry laughed at her reaction.

"I thought you were going with some blonde bimbo like Lavender," she told him laughing. "So does that mean you'll talk to Malfoy. I really want to make a good impression and all," Ron told her.

Hermione's smile faltered slightly, but returned after a moment. "Of course Ron, I don't know if he'll agree though," she said honestly patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Of course he will, if you tell him to. He always listens to you," Harry chuckled. Hermione once again rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that," she said.

Hermione walked down the corridor determined to help her best friend. Her curly mane was thrown up in a high ponytail leaving her determined expression for all to see.

Though she smiled at some of the people who greeted her in the halls, she did not take her eyes off the blonde haired Slytherin leaning against the wall a few feet in front of her. Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass were talking to him and the three did not notice the Gryffindor heading towards them.

"Granger looking good like always," Blaise winked at her once she stood in front of them. "No need to be jealous Zambini," Hermione retorted back placing her hand on her hip. A smug smile grew in her face as she said it. "Granger got you there Blaise," Daphne giggled. "Oh how you wound me Granger," Blaise said dramatically clutching the place where is heart was.

"Not that this hasn't been dreadfully entertaining, but what do you want Granger," Draco's drawl interrupted the playful banter. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I need to speak to you Malfoy," Hermione announced. "What are we doing right now?" Draco shot back with a smirk.

"I need you to change your Quidditch practice time. Well really switch with Gryffindor," Hermione explained. "Why?" Both Blaise and Draco chorused. Realizing what the did they shared an amused look. "This is going to come out so rude," Hermione muttered to herself. Locking eyes with Draco she opened her mouth to speak. "You know what Granger I don't really care why, I want to know what will I get out of it if I do switch," Draco waved off her not even started explanation.

Hermione chewed on her lip trying to think of what Malfoy could get. "What do you want?" She asked with a sigh. "He needs a date to the ball," Daphne interrupted showing off her Slytherin side. Blaise bursted out with laughter while Draco to his credit looked horror stricken.

"The Prince of Slytherin doesn't have the date to the ball," Hermione gasped in pretend shock. Draco scowled at her. "Why you offering Granger?" Daphne interrupted again. Blaise froze mid laugh knowing full well what Daphne just did.

Hermione took a moment to mull the situation over before deciding on what to do. "Switch Gryffindor and I am," Hermione replied with a straight face. "Granger are you serious?" Blaise gasped eyes as wide as saucers. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, he had always been such a drama queen.  
>"You got yourself a date Granger," Draco smirked. "Draco!" Blaise gasped again. "Oh shut it Blaise," Hermione and Daphne said in unison.<br>The two girls laughed realizing they had spoken at the same time. "Well I should've be off, tell the boys the good news," Hermione grinned. "Make sure to wear something pretty Granger," Draco called after her retreating figure. "Draco didn't you hear Blaise I always look pretty," Hermione shouted back over her shoulder.

Draco leaned back against the wall he cheesiest of grins plastered on his face. "Mate you got a date with your girlfriend. It's not that unnatural," Blaise snorted at his friends expression. "Blaise let him look happy, this date will happen before curfew," Daphne squealed.


End file.
